The Hamilton Siblings
by Countess Eliza
Summary: Basically, The Schuyler Sisters, but with the Hamilton Siblings! Work! (I don't own cover)


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! **

**If your haven't guessed: it's my birthday. And yes, I'm going to brag about it to all of you. 'Cause I can. :)**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

The Hamilton Siblings

Theodosia

_Oh there's nothing politicians like more than going downtown to debate some more_

_None of them known' their eventual fate_

_They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students just to watch them talk_

_Take Alexander Hamilton, the man loves to argue_

_Uh-oh!_

_But little does he know that his kids- Philip, Angelica, Alexander, James, John, William, Eliza, Little Phil_

_Sneak in the city just to get away from it all!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Philip

_Philip!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Angelica

_Angie!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Alexander

_Alex!_

James

_James!_

John

_John!_

William

_William_

Eliza

_Ellie!_

Philip II

_And lil' Phil!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

_The Hamilton Siblings!_

Philip

_Philip_

Alex

_Alex_

Angie

_Angie_

Company

_Work!_

Little Phil

_Pops said to be home by sundown_

James

_Pops doesn't need to know_

Little Phil

_Pops said not to go downtown_

William

_Like I said, you're free to go!_

Philip

_But look around, look around the government's regaining control_

John and Angie

_Control…_

The ladies (squealing and pointing at Philip, who flashes them a smile)

_Philip! Work!_

(Philip winks at them, causing the ladies to faint)

Little Phil

_It's bad enough Pops fight with Jefferson_

James

_People shouting in the square_

Little Phil

_It's bad enough Burr's black mailing_

John

_New ideas in the air_

Angie and Male Ensemble

_Look around, look around_

Ellie

_Angie, remind me what we're looking for _

Male Ensemble and Eacker

_She's looking for me!_

(Philip immediately throws them a warning glance and steps in front of his sister. Angie rolls her eyes at him. She steps in front of her 'barricade'. Eacker tries to kiss her hand, but she swats it away.)

Angie

_Ellie, I'm looking for a mind at work!_

Company

_Work!_

Angie

_I'm looking for a mind at work_

_I'm looking for a mind at work_

(James eyes a cute girl, who gives him a shy wave)

Angie, Ellie, and James

_Whoooaaa! _

_Work!_

(Philip notices Theodosia talking to a few of her friends. He straightens his jacket before going to talk to her)

Philip

_Woah!_

_There's nothing like summer in the city_

_Someone in a rush looking after someone pretty_

_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny_

_But I've heard your daddy's arguing with my own_

_You might not trust me at first_

_But I know, girl, soon _

_We'll make things work_

Theodosia (rolling her eyes)

_Hamilton, you're still a kid to me_

Philip

_Ah, so we've met _

_I'm a trust fund, Teddy, you can trust me! _

Theodosia

_My education was given to me by my own father_

_I'm fluent in French and Latin, so clearly I'm smarter_

_You want to learn politics, well I want woman to be able to do other things than just dancin'_

_So listen to my version:_

Theodosia, Angie, and Ellie

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_

Theodosia

_And when I start talking to Mr. Jefferson _

Company

_Uhhh!_

Theodosia

_I'm gonna be able to make our dreams happen'! _

Woman

_Work!_

Ellie

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

Ellie and Little Phil

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! _

Theodosia, Angie, Ellie

_History is happenin' in Manhattan _

_And we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world_

_In the greatest city in the world!_

John

_Because I've been reading "Common Sense" by Thomas Paine_

_Some girls think that I'm intense or I'm insane_

Theodosia

_You wanna learn 'bout politics?_

_Well, I want woman to be able to do other things than just dancin'_

All Hamilton Kids

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now_

(Off to the side, Eacker attempts to flirt with Angie, but Philip gets in the way)

James

_Listen to her decoration!_

Alex

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_

Ellie

_Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

All Hamilton Kids plus Theodosia

_History is happenin' in Manhatten _

_And we just happen to be in the _

_Greatest city in the world! _

_In the greatest city in the world! _

Philip

_Philip!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Angelica

_Angie!_

Company

_Work! Work!_

Alexander

_Alex!_

James

_James!_

John

_John!_

William

_William_

Eliza

_Ellie!_

Philip II

_And lil' Phil!_

All the Hamiltons

_The Hamilton Siblings_

(Philip is seen flirting with Theodosia and brings her over)

Theodosia, Angie, and Ellie

_We're looking for a mind at work_

_Hey! Hey!_

Angie

_Whoa! _

_In the greatest city in the world…_

Company

_In the greatest city in the world! _

(The Hamilton kids pose with Philip and Angie in the middle)

**END**

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this! I really want to do more of these. If you have a song that you want me to do (besides Say No To This *shudders*) than please sent it to me! I would love to do it!**

**Thanks for reading! As a present, I would _love _a review! **


End file.
